


A Murphy/Hansen Halloween

by cwnorth



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor x Evan - Freeform, Cute, Deh - Freeform, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Murphy siblings, One Shot, Romance, Tree Bros, Zoe is a good sister, connor and evan, dear evan hansen - Freeform, evan and connor - Freeform, evan x connor - Freeform, healthy murphy siblings content, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwnorth/pseuds/cwnorth
Summary: Evan and Connor have the perfect Halloween couple's costume planned for their first holiday together, and all seems set to be perfect...until Evan finds half of his pieces missing and feels as though he's ruined the night for them all. Connor goes into action to ensure that Evan still has the best Halloween possible...even if it means enlisting his sister's help in the process; the queen of Halloween.





	A Murphy/Hansen Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pecan626](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pecan626/gifts).



Connor walks into the room to find half of Evan - his rear half - sticking out from inside his closet. The other half of him is buried deep in a pile of clothes, stacked sky high, his arms frantically throwing shirts, pants, and socks out of his way as he burrows.

"Um, need to do laundry much?" Connor snorts as a sock whips past his head, ducking to avoid the collision.

"I CAN'T FIND MY SCARF!!" Evan practically screams.

Connor stops, blinks once. "Jesus, calm down."

Evan stops digging and turns to look at Connor, daggers in his eyes. "I CAN'T CALM DOWN. WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN," he looks at the clock on the wall, "NINE AND A HALF HOURS TO GET TO JARED'S PARTY AND I CAN'T FIND MY SCARF OR MY MUSTACHE."

Connor get's down on his knees and starts digging through the pile with Evan. "Want me to check in your drawers?"

"I ALREADY LOOKED!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!!" Connor shouts back, silencing Evan with a growl. "Sorry. Just," Connor runs a stressed out hand through his hair. "Just calm down, okay? We'll find them. We have plenty of time, and besides, you could always wear a different scarf, and forget the mustache. It'll still look fine."

"B-b-but..." Evan scrunched his face into a pitiful expression. "I can't be John Watson without a mustache, and especially when your costume is so perfect."

"Just because I'm wearing a deerstalker cap and holding a pipe does not mean my costume is perfect."

"Yes it does!!"

Connor sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine, let's just keep looking okay?"

A sniffle from Evan. "O-okay..."

 

 

...

 

 

4 hours later

 

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Connor was ready to rip his hair out if Evan screamed one more time.

"Where could they be?????" Evan had practically torn his room apart by now, every drawer had been overturned, the closet was in absolute shambles, under the bed had been combed clean, and now the contents of each area encircled them like a quickly growing monster.

Very Halloween appropriate.

"Evan, look," Connor stopped his boyfriend from moving by placing his hands on his shoulder, steadying him. "It's not that big of a deal. We'll wear something else, okay? I won't wear my Sherlock outfit, we can do something completely different. It'll be just as good."

"Like what?" Evan moaned. "We spent literally months collecting all these pieces and it was going to be so perfect..."

"Ugh," Connor groaned. "Fuck perfect. It's going to be great no matter what because we are great." Connor smiled and leaned into Evan, smiling coyly at him, brushing his nose on his cheek. "Now kiss me and tell me you love me, and that you know everything his going to be fine."

Evan blushed, nearly forgetting his stress when he felt Connor's touch on his skin. "I love you," Evan obeyed, "And I know everything is going to be fine." He pressed into Connor with a chaste kiss.

"Oh come on," Connor wailed. "I want a real kiss," he winked, making Evan laugh as he went in for the second time.

They "wasted" another good hour after that, adding their own clothes to the already too large pile on the floor.

 

 

 

Connor wrapped his arms around Evan as they laid on the bed, nuzzling into his shoulder with little kisses. "Hey!" he sat up quickly, startling Evan from his quiet snoozing. "I've got an idea. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, wait what? Trust you for what?" Evan replied groggily, rubbing his eyes as Connor bumped him in his hurry to get dressed again.

"Perfect," Connor said, pulling his t-shirt back over his head. "I'll be back later, in time to pick you up for the party."

"Where are you going?"

"Home. This is a job for a mastermind." And with that, Connor left the room in a whirlwind.

 

 

 

"I don't know," Zoe said, scratching the back of her head. She was still in her pajama pants and an oversize orange t-shirt with black sparkles that read "back off, witch". She was sitting on her bed cross-legged, eating luck charms, when Connor burst in, shirt on backwards, missing belt, and frizzy hair. "Wait…did you just have sex?" she said through a mouthful.

"What the actual fuck Zoe, no," he lied.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What do you want?" Connor threw himself down on the bed next to her jostling her elbow, causing a splash of milk to fall on her pants. She sighed, setting down the bowl so as to prevent further messes while speaking with her brother.

"I was just at Evan's and -"

A look.

"OKAY FINE, we had sex!! Big deal, he's my boyfriend, Zoe. It's not like we haven't done it before, Jesus. Can I just enlist your help for a second without you commenting on something like that??"

Zoe laughed. Flustering her brother was one of her favorite pastimes. And it was so easy to do when it involved Evan. "Yeah, shoot."

"So, as you know, Evan and I were going to Jared's party tonight as Sherlock and Watson."

Zoe nodded.

"And this morning, Evan realized he can't find his scarf and his mustache and has a literal cow over it. So, I told him we would forget the original costumes and put together something else."

"Geez!" Zoe exhaled. "Talk about last minute. What are you going to do?"

"Well..." Connor grinned pointedly at Zoe, his mouth stretched an uncomfortable distance. "I thought maybe you..."

Zoe stood up. "Oh no. No way. I have to get ready myself, I don't have time to help your ass out!"

Connor whined at her, getting on his knees at her feet. "Oh come on! Don't do it for me then, do it for Evan! Besides, everyone and their mother knows you have the best costume collection in all of South Bellevue!"

Zoe paused. "This is true."

"Pleeeeeeease!"

Connor seemed very intent on helping his boyfriend out, and well, it was kind of cute...

"He said he feels like he's ruined Halloween!" Connor went on. "No one should feel like they've ruined an entire holiday, especially not Evan!"

"This is also true..." Zoe admitted. "Alright, fine. But it's got to be simple, and fast."

"You are the best!" Connor leaped up and went to hug Zoe, but she backed off.

"Whoa, don't thank me yet. Also you smell like..." she stopped herself. "uhhhh.....like you need a shower."

Connor blushed. "Fair enough."

 

 

 

After Connor had cleaned and redressed himself, he met Zoe in the basement where all her trunks of clothes were open. She had already started going through things, pulling out bits and pieces here and there. "Okay," she said, "I'm thinking classic Halloween here. Ghosts, Goblins, Vampires...the works. What speaks to you?"

Connor fingered each item and after twenty minutes he sighed, discouraged. "None of this looks right. It doesn't speak Evan, you know?"

"I've got probably 50 different outfits here, and you're telling me Evan wouldn't wear any of them??" Zoe pinched the bridge of her nose, frustrated. It was already 5 o'clock.

"Not that he wouldn't wear them...just...they aren't really speaking to me."

Zoe understood. She felt this way every Halloween. It was a struggle. "Okay...let's see." She was a master at this and everyone knew it, Connor was right about that. She wouldn't fail a challenge like this. Not today, anyway. "Hmmmm..." Zoe walked around looking through the bins again, pulling out a pair of shoes here, a scarf there. She got to her trunk of hats and pulled off a large white sheet that protected the century old chest from dust. She began to dig through it when she stopped short, hurriedly whipping around and retrieving the discarded sheet from the floor. She held it up in front of Connor's startled face.

"I've got it!"

 

 

7:10 p.m. Evan waited by the front door, pacing as he looked for Connor's car to come driving down the road. He hadn't texted or called and Evan was getting antsy with the fact that the party was in 50 minutes and he still had no clue what he was going to wear.

Finally he heard the tell-tale sounds of his rumbling truck and he raced out the front door to meet him. Connor emerged from the front seat with a paper bag stuffed to the gills. He himself was dressed in a black suit and had very elaborate skull make-up covering his face.

"Whoa!!"Evan exclaimed. "Did Zoe do this?"

"Yeah," Connor beamed. "Isn't she insanely good? I always told her she should use her talents to be a secret agent, but she never listens to me." He rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"What's in the bag? Is it my costume?"

"Yep. Wait till you see it." They traipsed inside and Evan immediately grabbed the bag out of Connor's hands, dumping out the contents onto the living room couch. He pulled out some striped socks, red converse, and a very large white sheet.

"Ummm.... I don't get it."

"Here," Connor grabbed the sheet and flung it over Evan's head, adjusting it so that eventually two holes found their place in front of Evan's eyes.

"You're a ghost!"

Connor couldn't see Evan's face, but if he had, he'd have commented on the very unamused deadpan found there. "You're kidding right?"

"No! Zoe thought we should do classic Halloween costumes! Like, everyone does something super unique or punny or from movies or whatever, and she thought we should be actual Halloween things!" He was trying to sound as excited as he'd been on his way over, but Evan's unenthusiastic response was slowly draining him. "Do you hate it?"

Evan pulled off the sheet. "No...I just..." he sighed. "I'm still really sad about losing my mustache."

Connor tried not to laugh. Out of context, that sounded so silly. "Hey, just...trust us on this one okay? We even picked out the red shoes special because they look like socks and shoes some little kid who can't dress himself would wear. It's cute...like you."

Evan let out a small smile. "People are gonna laugh at me."

"So? It'll be a good laugh."

"Also, this is really hard to see in. Also, I can't use my arms really well. Also-"

Connor sighed. "Stop making excuses. You'll be fine. Please wear it?"

Evan sighed in turn. "Okay, but if Jared makes one snide remark I am out."

"Deal."

"And for the record," Evan added, as they gathered their stuff to leave, "you look really hot. Like a modern Jack Skellington."

"Thanks, babe." Connor placed a quick kiss to Evan's lips and linked their arms together. "Let's go show these kids what Halloween is really about."

 

 

Jared answered the door before Evan could even knock. "Oh my god!! This is great!" He laughed, pulling the two boys inside the house. "This is Halloween" played in the background as Batman bumped into them, handing them each a drink, and rushing off to talk to Harley Quinn that stood in the corner of the foyer.

"This is genius," Jared said, fingering Evan's white sheet. "Like, you always see people dress up as ghosts like this in movies and books but never in real life! It's brilliant!"

Evan smiled wide under his sheet, lifting it up so Jared could see he was pleased. "Thanks! Connor and Zoe did it!"

Jared turned to Connor. "Ah, the queen of Halloween costumes. I should have known. She's here, have you seen her yet? Another brilliant display from the master." He led them to the living room where the rest of the teens clapped upon their entrance. Zoe raced over the them, throwing her arms around the four of them in a group hug. "Hey you guys!" She was dressed in a white gown with angel wings.

“Juliet?” Evan guessed. “Which makes a lot of sense now considering Jared is in this very elaborate knight’s armor.”

“Yeah, she dragged me into being the other half of her couple’s costume,” Jared groaned, “since the guy she invited stood her up.”

Evan and Connor giggled to each other. They could tell Jared was actually enjoying all the attention he was getting from such a snazzy getup.

“Okay everyone!” Jared announced as loud as his voice could carry. “Time to vote on the best costume of the night!” Evan and Connor were jostled in everyone’s hurry to the table where a large jar sat and several slips of paper and pencils. After about 10 minutes everyone had voted (Evan voted for Jared because obviously he looked _amazing)_ and then Zoe and Jared raced off to tally the votes.

“I hope Jared wins,” Evan said to Connor as he sipped on his very strong, definitely spiked drink. Vodka? He was pretty sure it was vodka.

“Is that even allowed; at his own party?” Connor scoffed. He was on his second and a half drink. “I like Captain America over there. I swear to god I thought he was actually Chris Evans.” Connor fanned himself and Evan smacked his arm, hard, with a glare. Then Jared and Zoe reappeared, stepping up onto the thresh of the fireplace to announce the winner. Zoe held a giant vase of candy in her arms as Jared held the winning name.

“There were plenty of votes all around the board,” Jared said. “And I know you all want me to win,” he smiled with a wink, “but alas, at my own party it would be out of the question. However, this young spook had 16 out of 30 votes, so I’d say he pretty much knocked it out of the park. Evan Hansen! Come on up!!”

Evan’s mouth dropped open – which of course you couldn’t see from under the sheet – but he still managed to wave his arms excitedly before – very _very_ shyly – walking up to Zoe and grabbing the jar of candy from her arms. She gave him a little peck on his white cheek as everyone clapped for the spooky specter before them.

 

 

Connor and Evan laid on Connor’s bed, surrounded by candy. They’d eaten a good quarter of the jar before Evan threw himself back on the pillows with a loud sigh. “I’m absolutely stuffed. If I eat one more piece of candy, I think I’ll explode.”

“Well, I certainly don’t want that,” Connor said shoving another lollypop in his mouth. His tongue was a mix of blue and red, now a startling shade of purple.

“Hey Connor.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for helping make this Halloween so special. I’m sorry I was such a butt earlier when I freaked out about my costume. You and Zoe did a great job, and I had a lot of fun at the party.”

“I had fun too. Makes me glad I’m your boyfriend so I get to eat all your candy too!”

Evan laughed as Connor leaned in for a kiss. “You taste like cherry.”

“I assume that’s good,” Connor teased.

“Very,” and Evan pulled him in for another. “Happy Halloween, Connor.”

“Happy Halloween, Evan Hansen.”


End file.
